darkamphitherefanfictionstoriesfandomcom-20200214-history
The Great Jump!
The second episode of Total Pokemon Island. The two teams face off in their very first challenge: jumping off a cliff into a small pool. One team wins the challenge, and the other loses and votes someone off the island for refusing to compete. Also, at the end of this episode, the first alliance of the season is formed, while someone is watching them. Plot This chapter begins with Mew smirking as the campers are going to their first challenge. Cacturne and Banette discuss the challenge, Cacturne thinking it can't be too hard since they all just got there. Everyone climbs a very huge hill, and many begin to complain about all the walking. Even Pidgeotto begins to complain, which irritates Rhydon as she can fly. Once at the top, they find Mewtwo waiting for them. Many of the campers are confused as to how he got there so fast. Perhaps he teleported? Mew announces a change in the team names due to someone pestering Mewtwo so much. In the confessionals, Banette says that Mew is acting like it was HIS fault. Back at the hill, Mew changes the names. Team 1 becomes the Killer Kyogres, and Team 2 is changed to the Great Groudons. Mew then explains the challenge. The purpose is to jump off the cliff and land in a pool. If they jump and make it in, they win their team a point. If they don't jump, no point. Hitmonlee asks about what will happen if they miss the pool. If they miss, Mew playfully tells a nervous Hitmonlee, they'll get a point as well as a concussion. In the confessionals, a deadpan Bronzong sighs and asks himself what as he gotten into. When Mew asks who's first, Houndoom declares he's not jumping. Mismagius asks him why, calling him a coward. He responds that he's just a Fire-type, as are others. Ninetales and Charmeleon look nervous as well. Mismagius gets in his face, telling him he may cause them to lose the challenge, which creeps him out so much that he backs away and falls off the cliff, howling. Venonat covers her eyes, afraid he'll get "smooshed," but Lileep confirms that he safely landed in the pool, scoring the first point for the Killer Kyogres, so everyone relaxes a little. However, he can't swim so Lapras leaps down to save him. Houndoom irritably states in the confessionals later that water's just everywhere nowadays. Dragonite uses his wings to slow his landing with Pidgeotto and Gliscor behind him. Lileep, Oddish, Zubat, Gengar, Kabutops, Cacturne, and Gardevoir follow soon after. However, before he jumps in, Banette asks Mewtwo if he has ever gotten lip before. Mewtwo seems smug as he responds that no one is stupid enough to talk back to him, to which Banette replies that he meant that no one would kiss his ugly mug. Banette leaps off, laughing, while Mewtwo watches in rage. Bellsprout and Venonat are too scared to jump, and when Mew asks if they are going to jump, the poor Grass-type faints, while Venonat shakes her head. Mismagius sighs and floats down to the pool, while Shinx, the last of the Kyogres to dive, does a cannonball into the water, thus giving the Killer Kyogres 15 points. First to jump for the Great Groundons is Weavile, who places herself in a leadership role before jumping off. Scizor remarks in the confessional that she'll have to keep an eye on Weavile. Scizor is the second jumper, followed by Primeape and Gabite. Charmeleon immediately states that he's not doing it. Rhydon cruelly asks if he's scared, but Charmeleon then asks why HE doesn't jump, to which Rhydon responds awkwardly that he can't swim. Charmeleon then taunts him, causing Rhydon to charge at him, but Chameleon dodges and Rhydon falls off the cliff and lands in the pool. Luckily, the pool isn't very deep, and he can stand up. Lopunny and Kadabra jump off next, followed by an eager Hitmonlee. The Fighting-Type lands in an uncomfortable spot on the pool's edge. He falls, clutching the spot between his legs as he falls into the pool, earning his team a painful point. In the confessionals, Gengar winces and remarks that that was brutal. Next in the confessionals is Hitmonlee. His eyes are crossed in pain, and he is screaming for his mother. Diglett tells Wooper he wishes he could jump. Wooper asks why as Clefairy, Mawile, and Swinub jump. Diglett says that he's stuck in a wheelbarrow, to which Wooper asks if he has legs. Diglett says yes and looks like he wants to say more before Wooper says bye and jumps off. Diglett tries to ask him to push him over, but the Ground-Type had already landed in the pool. Bronzong doesn't want to jump, so Charmeleon pushes him over the edge. The Steel-Type simply falls into the water, and when he gets out, he just floats away apathetically. This leaves Charmeleon, Ninetales, Electrode, and Diglett. Diglett asks if someone can push him. Charmeleon and Ninetales can't, as they're worried they'll fall in. Mew asks impatiently if they're done yet. Charmeleon tells Electrode to push Diglett in and jump so that the teams will tie. Electrode argues that he doesn't want to, since the challenge is stupid and he can't push Diglett since he lacks arms. Mewtwo tells him there's a move called Tackle. Mew then yells out that the challenge is over and the Killer Kyogres win. Their reward is a hot tub. Houndoom is angry and says in the confessional, "MORE WATER!" When Mew says that the Great Groudons are going to the campfire, Charmeleon and Diglett exchange a nervous glance. That night at the campfire ceremony, Mew and Mewtwo are ready to pass out the Pokeblocks. Mew explains that if you get a Pokeblock, you're safe. If not, you're out! Mew says that they won't try to make it suspenseful. In the confessional, Gabite says, "Yeah right." The first Pokeblock goes to Scizor, followed by Weavile, Swinub, Wooper, Bronzong, Clefairy, Mawile, and Kadabra. The campers pick up their Pokeblocks, then Mew continues. The only two Pokemon who don't get up for their Pokeblock are Hitmonlee and Diglett. The Fighting-Type is still in serious pain, so Mew tosses it to him, while Diglett has to ask Wooper to wheel him up. After Charmeleon's name is called, it is down to the final two, Electrode and Ninetales. Electrode is worried since he is already in the final two, while Ninetales is nervous that she didn't jump off because she was a Fire-Type. Despite his promise, Mew makes the campfire really suspenceful before he gives the last Pokeblock to Ninetales. She is relieved, while Electrode can't believe he was voted off first. In the confessionals, Weavile remarks that she, Hitmonlee, Rhydon, and Charmeleon all voted together to get rid of Electrode. Her reasons are that he refused to push off Diglett and take a jump. She then gets thoughtful about how she was able to convince the boys to vote with her. Back at the campfire, Electrode calls the island a stupid idea, then rolls away for his last confessional. In it, he says that he wishes he hadn't signed that contract saying he wouldn't explode on the Island. However, he admits he had it coming for him with his ego. He says he'd prefer if anyone from the Killer Kyogres win and if someone from his team had to win, he'd pick Swinub or Wooper, saying that they are nice guys. Then, he finishes his confessional saying, "Get me off of this stupid island." After the campfire ceremony, Mew and Mewtwo teleport away while Rhydon is holding the pained Hitmonlee, talking with Charmeleon when Weavile calls the three over. Meanwhile, at the Killer Kyogres' cabin, there is a full-blown party going on. Oddish, Bellsprout, Dragonite, Lapras, Shinx, Gengar, and Gliscor are in the hot tub while Gardevoir, Cacturne, Kabutops, and Banette are talking nearby. Pidgeotto, Venonat, and Mismagius are talking to an angry Houndoom while Zubat flies over to the hot tub. He calls for a toast, snatches a cup of water from Gengar, and says, "To the Killer Kyogres!" Many of the Pokemon say it back to him, and even the ones who didn't have a small smile on their faces. While the party is rocking on, Weavile and her group are deep in the woods. Weavile proposes they form an alliance. She mentions that Gabite might be a good adition as well, since she is strong, but not insane like Primeape. She also says it might be a good idea to add Gliscor or maybe Gengar. Charmeleon mentions that alliances always seem to fail in these sort of things, which Weavile scoffs at, promising the others that they'll be able to make it to the final four. The three agree to join with her, Charmeleon being the last one to decide. Weavile deems the alliance Team Conquer. In the confessional, Charmeleon says that if the alliance sucks, he'll just betray Weavile and get her kicked off. But, until then, he'll just watch and see what happens. As the newly formed Team Conquer discusses plans, they are unaware that Kadabra is secretly watching them. He notes that it is a group of possibly very strong people, and says he'll have to make a plan to keep himself safe before teleporting away, ending the chapter. Cast Great Groudons *Bronzong *Charmeleon *Clefairy *Diglett *Electrode *Gabite *Hitmonlee *Kadabra *Lopunny *Mawile *Ninetales *Primeape *Rhydon *Scizor *Swinub *Weavile *Wooper Killer Kyogres *Banette *Bellsprout *Cacturne *Dragonite *Gardevoir *Gengar *Gliscor *Houndoom *Kabutops *Lapras *Lileep *Mismagius *Oddish *Pidgeotto *Shinx *Venonat *Zubat Host *Mew *Mewtwo Trivia *Electrode is the first male and first competitor overall to be booted off. **Many voted for him due to his refusal to jump and his rudeness. *This is also the chapter in which Team Conquer is formed. **The Pokemon in this alliance are Hitmonlee, Charmeleon, Rhydon, and Weavile. ***Weavile was the one to actually ask the guys to form the alliance. ***She formed it since she was able to convince them to vote of Electrode. Category:Total Pokemon Series